A Telepathy Bond
by Know it all hermione
Summary: Soul mates in the magical world awaken to special mind links after the age of 20 years old. One day when the wizard Harry James Potter and the magician Eliot Waugh suddenly hear each other's voices in their minds they find out that they are soul mates.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or The Magicians

Author's Notes:This fanfic was beta read by Gcgraywriter and the ending was checked over by Ariel Sakura. I hope I have written all the characters in this in character. This fanfic was written as part of the Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Soul Mate Fest for the fb group Hermione's Nook.

Prompt I was given for this fic: Telepathic link with your soul mate

I had fun writing this one shot and I hope everyone else likes this as well. I hope no characters in this are out of character.

Telepathy speech : '...'  
Normal speech : "..."

* * *

It was a known fact to the magical world that after turning 20 years old you acquire a soul mate and you awaken to a telepathic bond that you share with your soul mate. This was something that naturally happened to men and women who possessed magical talent, though the soul mate telepathic connection could be severed.

Eliot Waugh was a handsome young Magician of 24, who attended Brakebills University of Magical Pedagogy, a magical school in America. He was tall, had short dark brown hair and brown eyes.

He was hanging out In the Physical cottage, drinking with his friends Margo Hanson and Quentin Coldwater. The Physical Cottage was where the students whose specialty of magic was of the physical kind, Margo and Eliot were a couple of those students. Quentin had become a new friend of theirs recently and had been hanging out with the two friends often.

Eliot was drinking a glass of wine when he suddenly heard a voice, and the voice sounded male. Eliot looked around himself, surprised because it seemed like a voice was in his mind and not spoken nearby to him.

If there really was a voice speaking to him in his mind, he wanted to be somewhere less noisy so he could properly focus and listen to what was being said.

The magician knew about soul mates and that you acquired them at any time after reaching the age of 20. Eliot, when he had first learnt this, was happy and hopeful…that he had someone who was meant for him out there somewhere in the world- if the person was still alive. This wouldn't be the normal telepathy that the telepathy students experienced but a unique shared mind-link with the other person. Of course, the mind link could be severed permanently by performing a magical ritual, but most people who acquired soul mates choose to keep the link intact, besides there were ways to make the connection less invasive.

Eliot was glad he wasn't one of the Telepathy Kids at Brakebills so he wouldn't confuse his soul mate's voice with the voices of other people inside his mind.

When Eliot was in the privacy of his bedroom, he placed his drink onto his desk before he sat down on his bed and focused his attention to the thoughts in his mind. He smiled when he heard the voice again, immediately taking a liking to the voice he could hear.

Eliot reached out to his soul mate, introducing himself to the other male.

_'Hello…er…my name is Eliot Waugh. What is your name?'_

He felt a feeling of satisfaction fill him when he received a response, even though the answer wasn't directed at Eliot.

_'Wait, did I just hear someone else's thoughts in my head?'_

Eliot heard the confusion in his soul mate's words he then heard the voice give a sigh.

_'Fuck…I hope you're not some fucking stalker who's cast some kind of spell on me because if you are…'_

'_I'm not…Don't worry. Actually, I am pretty sure that we are hearing each other's thoughts because we're soul mates, not because of anything bad. And I didn't make this happen to us. I promise!'_

'_Ok...well. If you really didn't make this happen then...My name is Harry…Harry Potter' _Eliot's soul mate thought to Eliot before giving a pause and then asking_ 'Are you a wizard?'_

'_Sort of...I am a Magician. I attend a university for magic. Real magic. My speciality is telekinesis'_ replied Eliot.

'_Oh, good! So, if you're not a muggle, then I won't have to explain magic to you. I'm a wizard; I attended Hogwarts.'_

'_Would you like to meet in person?'_ asked Eliot.

'_Yeah. Of course, I want to meet you if you really are my soul mate. You attend a university, don't you? So…How does next weekend sound to you?'_

'_Next weekend sounds good to me, maybe Saturday for dinner?'_ Eliot thought to Harry with a smile on his face, though of course Harry couldn't see it.

'_Sounds great! So where do you want to meet up? I live in New York, and there's a restaurant near my place that looks nice for a first date...'_

Eliot felt a feeling of pleasant surprise, '_You live in New York, I do too.'_

Eliot and Harry continued to talk to each other for at least a couple more hours, discussing where they would have their first date and then just starting to get to know each other until Harry put up a mind shield to give them a break from each other's thoughts. When Eliot realized that he couldn't hear Harry's thoughts anymore, he went to rejoin his friends.

Margo was sitting on one side of a couch while Quentin was sitting close by reading a book.

Eliot approached Margo, and with a smile, he took her hand before leading her away to talk to her in private.

"What is it, Eliot?" asked Margo.

"I...I have a soul mate Margo. A soul mate! I just awakened to the mind link hours ago, and I've been talking to him. His name is Harry, and he is a wizard" Eliot said this with excitement and happiness in his voice, grinning.

Margo smiled at Eliot, "A soul mate, how wonderful El. I'm happy for you" she said before giving him a hug. "When's the first date?"

Eliot found that he couldn't stop the smile that was still on his face, "Next Saturday!"

Eliot's smile then seemed to falter just a bit "Bambi...when I do meet with him in person…Do you…Do you think he'll like me?"

Margo looked at Eliot gave a nod and a smile. "Of course, soul mate or not, how could he not?"

Eliot smiled, though he still felt insecure and he pulled his best friend into another hug.

During the week the two men continued to talk telepathically to each other, flirting and slowly getting to know each other and they both told each other what they looked like.

Harry described himself as having green eyes behind a pair of round black glasses, short messy black hair, a scar on his forehead. He was also thin and was of average height.

Eliot described himself as having brown eyes , sideburns that grew down just a bit past his ears, short dark brown hair that he styled regularly, he was also tall and thin.

The next Saturday Eliot in the late afternoon had a shower, shaved and dressed in some date appropriate clothes. He wanted to look perfect for his soul mate. Eliot was smiling excitedly and happily as he left the Physical cottage and went to the restaurant where Harry had reserved a table for them both.

When Eliot arrived at the restaurant, he saw a man matching Harry's description standing outside the restaurant as though they were waiting for someone. The man wore black enclosed shoes, long black slacks, a dark blue button-up long-sleeved shirt that had the top two buttons undone and a black vest. Eliot smiled as he approached close to Harry, who when Eliot got close to him appeared to be the same height as Quentin. He felt inside a mixture of happiness, nervousness and excitement.

"Eliot? You are Eliot Waugh, aren't you?" the man said to Eliot as he looked at him.

Eliot smiled and gave a nod, "Yes…and you are Harry Potter. Aren't you? The man I've been talking to all week?"

Harry nodded and Eliot's smile grew. Harry smiled back at Eliot before they both stared at each other again for a moment, taking in each other's appearance.

Eliot was in awe as he stared at Harry, Harry had been quite modest when he had described himself. Harry's green eyes weren't just green; they were the most amazing beautiful colour of emerald he had ever seen. Harry didn't just have short black messy hair he had hair that he wanted to run his fingers through.

Harry's black round glasses were sort of stylish but suited him. As for his scar on his forehead, it was wasn't just a scar, it looked unique in the shape of a lightning bolt. Eliot also didn't fail to notice that though Harry was thin, he had some slight muscles.

As Harry took in Eliot's appearance, he definitely liked what he saw as well, his cheeks lightly blushing as he stared at his soul mate.

Eliot could hear Harry's thoughts as he inspected him. Harry's eyes stared at his own brown eyes which Harry thought were shining with awe and attraction. Harry also liked his dark hair that was styled in dark waves.

Harry's eyes turned to his clothes next, and he couldn't wait to hear what he thought. Stylish and fitting was the impression he got, from his polished, lace-up shoes to his fancy looking shirt, vest and tie. Eliot smiled when Harry noticed the slight height difference and blushed when they both considered that he would have to lean down to meet Harry's lips. Needless to say, Eliot knew that Harry found his tall, lean soulmate very attractive indeed.

'_Fuck you're beautiful….'_ thought both soul mates about each other at the same time.

At hearing each other's thoughts, both of them smiled, and Eliot leant down to give Harry a kiss that he had to lean down for.

The kiss was short and chaste, but at the same time it was full of want, and to the both of them, it just felt right.

When they separated, and Eliot straightened up, he smiled at Harry before taking a hold of Harry's hand.

After they entered the restaurant, they both reluctantly let go of each other's hands and were soon shown to a table that Harry had reserved just for tonight's date.

After Harry and Eliot ordered their meals and drinks, they were left alone again.

As soon as the waitress left them, they talked to each other, engaging each other in conversation. At first, they talked about trivial topics, then soon after their drinks had been set down, Eliot asked Harry mostly out of curiosity if he was the same famous Harry Potter who had defeated the dark wizard Lord Voldemort.

The famous Harry Potter was not just known to wizard-kind but to Magicians and muggles as well, though muggles just believed Harry Potter to be a fictional character. There were many books written about how Harry defeated Voldemort, a series of books based upon Harry's childhood and even muggle made movies.

Harry gave a nod and then sighed, "Yeah, I am" he said out loud before then thinking. '_But...but please don't start treating me like how most people in the wizarding world treats me.'_

Eliot heard a pleading tone to Harry's words, the ones that he heard in his mind.

"You don't like the attention your fame gets you" stated Eliot quietly. "Tell me how people in the wizarding world treat you then and have you dated people before? How did they treat you?"

Harry looked uncomfortable now but all the same he told Eliot. He told Eliot how every time in England whenever he went out shopping in Diagon Alley or just went out in the wizarding world he would get harassed by people. He would get stalked, constantly stared at, people would make advances towards him. He told Eliot how people would write newspaper articles and books about him, and how a wide majority of them only made things worse for him.

Harry told Eliot that after the war, he had tried to date people, however he had learnt that people never actually wanted to date Harry for himself. They wanted Harry for his money, for his fame, to have sex with the man who had defeated You-Know-Who. Harry had been something temporary, once they had gotten what they wanted they would dump him. Sometimes Harry would recognize the signs and he would break up with them before they could take advantage of him further.

Eliot was angry that his soul mate had been mistreated so severely. Those ungrateful bastards should have shown Harry the love and respect he fucking deserved. He had defeated Voldemort after all, he had saved them all!

The magician stood up angrily and walked around the table to where Harry sat opposite him. He then pulled Harry to his feet and embraced Harry, wrapping his arms protectively around Harry's body.

"You're my soul mate Harry. You are the one I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. Don't be afraid. I am not everyone else. I won't ever hurt you, and if anyone tries to hurt you again in any way at all, I will kick their ass and make them regret it."

Eliot's voice was quiet as he spoke, his voice emotional, while still trying to be comforting to Harry.

'_Thank you, Eliot_,' thought Harry while Eliot held him, as he returned the embrace.

Eliot held onto Harry protectively for a little longer until he let Harry go, and Harry sat back down to his seat.

Once Eliot was seated again as well they began talking again, about trivial things, topics of conversation that were of a more cheerful nature as they began to flirt.

When the food arrived they ate and continued the conversation telepathically.

_'So Harry, my beautiful soul mate, what would you like to do after this?_' asked Eliot as he ate his food.

Harry glanced at Eliot, and he couldn't help but blush a little at the compliment, causing Eliot to smile. '_I don't know...but how about we go back to my place and drink and make out? And you can even stay the night if you want.'_

Eliot grinned at Harry, there was excitement shining in his brown eyes, '_Sounds fun Harry, I'd love to kiss you again!' _he thought to Harry, his words sounding happy.

Harry smiled.

Once they were finished, they paid for their meals and drinks and left the restaurant holding each other's hands, their fingers intertwined together, not long after they exited the restaurant Harry apparated them both to his home.

When they appeared in Harry's home, Harry let go of Eliot's hand, and with magic, turned on the lights of the room.

After he recovered from the experience of apparation, Eliot looked around Harry's home. It looked like they had appeared in the lounge room. There was no TV, but there was a big bookcase that was full of books that Eliot assumed was a mixture of both muggle and wizarding books. There was also a comfortable looking couch against a wall, a few armchairs near it and a coffee table in front.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll get us some drinks," Harry said, grinning.

Eliot nodded and went to sit on the couch, and soon Harry was pouring them a drink each before bringing another two wine bottles and placing them down onto the coffee table.

Harry joined Eliot on the couch, he gave the other man a drink and then it wasn't long before both men were drinking together.

"So after tonight do you want to continue this?"

Eliot smiled, "Yes…I will not allow myself to lose you" he said.

Harry smiled and blushed. "Eliot, I know we're soul mates, but we only met a week ago…" he said.

The magician moved himself closer to Harry and gave his soul mate a brief kiss on the lips, "I bond quickly…" he said, smiling before then kissing the wizard again.

Harry smiled into the kiss.

Harry and Eliot spent the rest of the night, making out, flirting, drinking, talking to each other and simply enjoying each other's company.

Eliot had ended up taking Harry up on his offer and stayed the night at Harry's home. When it had been time to go to bed, Harry had led Eliot to his bedroom, shoes and socks already discarded to the floor and both men still drunk before practically stumbling onto the bed together. Clothes were still on, but Harry's glasses were placed on the bedside table before they fell asleep beside each other.

The following morning Eliot was the first to wake up, he had a headache that really made his head hurt, but when he saw Harry's sleeping face next to him he couldn't help but smile. Eliot got out of the bed and used the bathroom before he went and found the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Eliot found a cupboard where Harry kept all his potions and did a quick search through until he found a couple of potions labelled hangover cure. Eliot pocketed them before making coffee for Harry and himself. When he was done; he returned to Harry.

When he returned, Eliot saw that Harry was awake, sitting up and still without his glasses on.

As Eliot approached, Harry put on his glasses, looked at Eliot and then to the cups of coffee in each one of the magician's hands.

Eliot placed the cups of coffee on Harry's bedside table and got out the potions before giving one to Harry.

"For your hangover, Harry," Eliot said.

Harry smiled, muttered a small thank you and drank his potion while Eliot did the same thing, they quickly found themselves feeling the potion doing its job.

"I had fun with you last night…it…it was a good first date," said Harry as he picked up his cup of coffee from the bedside table.

Eliot smiled, "Me too" he said as he picked up his cup of coffee and started to drink it as well.

After they had a shower each, got dressed and ate a breakfast that Harry made for them both they made out for a short while before Eliot left to return to Brakebills.

xxxx

As Harry grew to know Eliot more and they spent more time together he found himself falling in love with Eliot.

As Eliot and Harry grew closer, Eliot introduced him to Quentin and Margo.

Harry had been allowed to visit the Physical Cottage after been given permission by Henry Fogg, Brakebills university's Dean. It hadn't taken a lot of convincing, after all the Dean of Brakebills considered it a great honour to have the man who had defeated You- Know -Who to visit the university.

Margo was alright. She seemed strong-willed, swore a lot and was Eliot's best friend. She threatened Harry that if he broke Eliot's heart that she'd give him hell.

Harry found Quentin annoying at first but got used to him. Quentin was, as Eliot put it, a "super nerd", who was obsessed with the Fillory book series. It sounded interesting, it was apparently about some kids finding a strange world within a wall and going on adventures. Quentin had also apparently read the detailed complete 7 book series that had been based upon Harry's childhood and had asked questions about it. Harry didn't know if this book series was accurate or not, he hadn't even tried to read it as he didn't want to bring back up painful memories…. things he just wanted to forget and move on from.

One day they were on a date when Harry gave Eliot a gift.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Eliot's face when he saw what was inside, nor could he wait to hear what he thought.

When Eliot opened the gift box, he stared at it for a moment, in the box was two pieces of jewellery, necklaces to be more precise. Eliot thought they were beautiful.

They were both identical and were each on an unbreakable, silver chain, that had a clasp and with a heart piece that was outlined by silver. The necklaces were designed for males in mind, and while they were very beautiful, they didn't look too flashy. The pendants had the heart piece filled out with a precious material in the heart centre; one was filled out with blue and the other with red.

"I have one of each too. I've been doing a bit of research on soul mates, and apparently there are some types of jewellery crafted especially for soul mates that are supposed to protect the wearer. They come in pairs, one for each soul mate. The red one sort of lets you know if your soul mate is in danger and the blue one keeps your thoughts private from your soul mate. Do... you like them?"

"I love them, Harry" Eliot said, smiling as he then put on the necklaces, one by one.

Most soul mate jewellery was for protecting your thoughts and would come in different colours, Harry hadn't cared about the price, he hadn't even looked at the price but he had been sure that Eliot would like them. They sounded useful and they looked very beautiful, even to someone like Harry who knew nothing about jewellery or fashion.

Harry smiled and then soon made a noise of surprise as Eliot soon claimed his lips in a kiss, kissing Harry passionately.

Months later Harry and Eliot would be both pulled into dangerous situation after dangerous situation and it had all to do with the world of Fillory but they knew that no matter what any world would throw at them they would get through it together.


End file.
